


Traditore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Torre nera [2]
Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dark, M/M, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sauron è accecato dal tradimento di Celebrimbor.Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Scritta sentendo: Traitor; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDlOf7OPhJU. Testo canzone: http://testicanzoni.mtv.it/testi-Daughtry_263983/traduzione-Traitor-13835387.Prompt Lista 2: 10. POV FIRST PERSON.Fandom: Shadow of Mordor.Parole: 764.Titolo: Traditore.





	Traditore

Traditore 

“Anatar…” mi chiami con un filo di voce. Oh, Celebrimbor, quante volte sono stato io a invocare il tuo nome nelle notti in cui ti ho permesso di farmi tuo, di possedere il mio corpo, che ben so essere il più bello tra quello degli elfi.

Io mi rigiro tra le mani il martello che ti ho regalato, quello con cui ti ho permesso di forgiare gli anelli. Volevi metterti sempre alla prova, avere nuove sfide e sempre più potere. Adoravi essere ben pagato ed io ti ho dato sia ricchezza che potenza. 

Non ti chiedevo certo in cambio dell’ipocrisia. 

Non dovevi giudicarmi per averli incatenati all’unico trascinandoli nel buio, perché era il giusto signore di ognuno di essi. L’ho forgiato tra le fiamme del Monte Fato a quel solo scopo.

Ho condiviso con te il potere, sono stato fino alla fine il signore dei doni. E tu… tu hai cercato di annacquare la mia anima con la tua. Hai cercato di usare l’anello contro di me, ma lui è l’unico che non mi tradirà mai.

Non sono io il cattivo, il criminale.

“Se non mi dirai dove sono i tre anelli che hai forgiato per i re degli elfi finirai impalato davanti alle tue terre, fabbro” dico gelido.

Ti guardo, abbandonato, schiacciato, torturato, incatenato al muro. Valeva la pena di morire? Di fare un esercito per fronteggiare il mio quando potevi rimanere al mio fianco?

Ho dovuto rovinare la bellezza di quelle iridi blu mare incidendo dentro di loro l’orrore di aver visto tua moglie e tua figlia uccise.

“Se anche te lo dicessi, non mi risparmieresti” mi rispondi. Non hai torto Celebrimbor.

Mi sfilo la maschera della mia armatura di metallo, liberando i miei capelli biondi dai riflessi aranciati, simili a oro immerso nella lava.

Perché dovrei? Sono guidato dalla mia personale vendetta. Queste armi le hai forgiate tu con le tue menzogne.

Hai voluto tu giocare a questo gioco!

“Le tue sofferenze avrebbero termine più velocemente” rispondo con la voce vellutata che ti ho sempre riservato.

Mi hanno sempre detto che sono il peggiore, il male, ma ho imparato che c’è qualcosa di più terribile di chi come me è guidato dall’odio: i traditori!

“Il potere ti ha accecato, come ha accecato me. Quei tre anelli devono proteggere questo mondo da signori oscuri come noi”. Ancora il tuo perbenismo….

“Traditore” sancisco. Premo la mano sul collare di spine di metallo che ti ho messo intorno al collo, facendoti gemere, mentre stillettate di sangue mi sporcano il viso.

Mi hai pugnalato alle spalle. Hai ucciso la nostra storia, hai scatenato una guerra tra noi.

Dopo quanto abbiamo condiviso!

Eri l’unica persona che avessi, mentre forgiavamo insieme mi sentivo legato a te più che a un fratello. Abbiamo condiviso tra i migliori momenti delle nostre vite.

Ti ho permesso di piegarmi, di tirarmi i capelli. Ci sono stato a sostenerti, ho fugato ogni tuo dubbio.

Tu in cambio sei stato un ladro! Hai cercato di rubare l’anello che contiene il mio stesso spirito! 

Hai distrutto la sanità del nostro rapporto. Sei diventato il nemico! 

Ti guardo tremare, mentre con il martello ti scosto una ciocca dei lunghi capelli dal viso, aderita a causa del sangue e del sudore.

“Tu speri ancora di poter governare l’unico” sibilo.

Dovrei dispiacermi per te, mentre ti guardo affogare in ciò che ha comportato il tuo rifiuto. La tua pelle un tempo bellissima è ricoperta di cicatrici, ferite, lividi, bruciature e in alcuni punti è persino strappata.

Non lo farò, perché sei un traditore. L’unico poteva essere l’anello che ci univa, avevo permesso alla tua essenza di fondersi alla mia. Affoga pure.

Mi sputi addosso un grumo di sangue.

“Spero solo di vederti distrutto”. I miei occhi diventano ferini e la mia mano si muove prima che io riesca a controllarla.

Abbasso il martello e inferisco su di te, ancora e ancora. Il tuo corpo va in pezzi, le tue alte urla man mano si spengono, ma non riesco a fermarmi. La furia ha preso il posto dell’antica passione e mi travolge.

Ansimo, respirando a fatica, mentre il tuo corpo si abbandona contro la parete. Continuo a lacerarti, ricordando i colpi che hai osato darmi durante la battaglia che ci ha visto rivali.

Quando torno in me e mi accorgo di averti ucciso, il martello mi cade dalle mani e precipita a terra con un rumore sordo.

“Perché hai voluto giocare a questo gioco?” ti chiedo con un filo di voce. Ti prendo per il mento e bacio le tue labbra gelide di morte.

Perché mi hai tradito?


End file.
